Under sky
by Khsempai
Summary: Sakura es una hermosa chica adolecente con problemas de rebeldía y conducta, es por eso que sus padres la llevaran a un reformatorio en donde ella encontrará el amor en un hombre que le hará la vida de cuadritos mientras se encuentre encerrada en Wesley.


El único delito de Sakura es ser incomprendida por su madre, por eso actúa siempre a la defensiva buscándose pleitos con ella y con las personas que la rodean teniendo así un carácter rebelde, es por eso que sus padres han decidido llevarla a un reformatorio con la finalidad de que se corrija, pero es ahí en donde ella encontrara el amor que siempre le falto aunque su "novio" sea todo un dictador incorregible.

Y es el amor de Sasuke Uchiha la que la hará cambiar. (Sasuke a futuro se convertirá en su novio)

.

.

.

* * *

**Under sky**

-O-

_By khsempai_

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo I: Wesley

Estaba enojada, terriblemente enojada con mis padres que llevaban discutiendo cosas absurdas por más de dos horas en este incomodo auto y cada vez que quería hacer una interferencia era sutilmente callada con un ¡Cállate! de mi madre.

Ni siquiera podía interferir para nada y al verme por tercera vez callada en estas dos tortuosas horas decidí volver a ponerme los audífonos pues ni siquiera veía una señal que me indicara que estábamos prontos a llegar a donde sea que fuéramos, pues mis padres ni siquiera me anunciaron exactamente a donde iríamos solo me dijeron _"Has tus maletas"_ y yo ni pensarlo dos veces corrí desmesuradamente presentándoles mis petacas en menos de diez minutos.

Saque mi i-pod de mi chaqueta gris y reproduje la lista de mis canciones favoritas, lo había puesto a todo volumen pues los gritos de mis padres, bueno más bien de mi madre me provocaban dolores de cabeza, era por eso que yo no tenía mucha comunicación con ella pues posiblemente terminaríamos discutiendo como siempre.

Pero de nada servía que las pequeñas bocinitas revotaran con todo el poder producido por mi pequeño aparato musical pues aun podía escuchar los gritos molestos de mi madre que anunciaban cual mal hija había salido.

Enarque una ceja y mire a mi madre molesta yo no tenía la culpa de que por su culpa yo haya nacido y que por su misma culpa yo me haya convertido en una chica rebelde y molona como ella siempre solía decir, yo no tenía la culpa de que mi madre no me amara.

Me quite uno de los audífonos y escuche la respuesta de mi padre. –Ah-. Suspire con cansancio cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro, mi padre la había fastidiado una vez más yo esperaba que el dijera algo en mi defensa o al menos que su respuesta no fuese la misma de siempre pero nuevamente me equivoque.

Volví a colocarme el audífono, infle mis cachetes cual berrinche hace una niña pequeña de cinco años, me cruce de brazos y me recargue más en el acolchonado respaldo del asiento trasero de cuero del auto, otra vez mi padre respondía con monotonía. "_Esta en la pubertad"_.

Era cierto, esta nueva etapa me había descontrolado, pero no solo era porque tenía dieciséis era porque siempre me sentía encerrada en casa, incomprendida, sola, sin amor de mis padres ya que papá se escudaba en el trabajo y mamá… bueno les había comentado que mamá nunca quiso tenerme por eso su gran indiferencia conmigo, díganme si eso no amerita que busque refugio en amigos y otras cosas que me hagan sentir bien.

Si era rebelde y maleducada era por ella, por Mebuki Haruno, mi madre. Termino la canción de Panda que estaba escuchando y me incorpore en el asiento porque algo nuevo llamo mi atención, estábamos saliendo de la ciudad pues los árboles que daban inicio al sendero estaban comenzando, fue entonces que me asuste un poco pues de pronto un fuerte escalofrío recorrió terriblemente mi columna vertebral.

Me arrastre un poco hasta llegar a la mitad del asiento trasero y me incline un poco hacia al frente recargando mi brazo derecho sobre su asiento y llame a papá el cual solo me miro por el espejo interior. – ¿A donde vamos?-. Dije pero mi pregunta solo fue respondida por un incomodo silencio y una mirada desviada.

–Vuelve al asiento-. Dijo mi madre reprendiéndome, yo gire a mirarla ella venía cruzada de brazos sobre su pecho, tenía una cara de pocos amigos y su puchero infantil me indico que estaba molesta.

–Tsk-. Me queje dejando de verla, regrese nuevamente al asiento me acomode un poco mientras hacia nuevamente mi berrinche, enrede los audífonos en mi i-pod para guardarlo en mi chaqueta y mire por la ventana el lindo sendero que se iba alzando ante mi vista, tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chamarra porque a medida que avanzábamos el clima iba cambiando de ser templado a húmedo hasta convertirse en un lugar completamente frío.

Todo el camino que pasamos, las curvas que dimos, las vueltas en V en las que pasamos, todo, todo se veía exactamente igual. _Vaya vacaciones. _Pensé frotando mis manos para entrar en calor mientras soplaba en ellas y miraba como salía el cálido vapor de mi boca.

–Ya llegamos-. Pregunte con la boca tapada con mis manos pues las había cubierto con las mangas de mi chaqueta esperando entrar en calor pues la calefacción del auto no servía en estos momentos debido al choque que le di al auto el otro día, tenía suerte de haber salido casi con vida pues abolle todo el frente del auto y sino hubiera sido por la bolsa inflable ahora estaría en el hospital inconsciente, pero creo que solo tuve suerte, después de todo la suerte es parte de la vida ¿no?

Y la respuesta de mi padre me sorprendió. –En cinco minutos llegaremos-. Musito sin dejar de mirar el camino.

– ¿Eh?-. Murmure, ¿Cómo podría decir que en cinco minutos llegaríamos? Si lo único que hasta ahora había visto eran puros árboles y tierra mojada, dudo que cerca de esta zona este un pueblo o algo para poder vacacionar, además no creo que viniéramos a acampar ni siquiera traje ropa apropiada para este tipo de vacaciones y luego mamá odiaba con odio jarocho la naturaleza, definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando pero ya no importaba, cual sea que fuera la finalidad de este viaje ya me tenía harta pues a parte de no tener respuestas todo era un completo misterio.

Viajamos los cinco minutos que papá había dicho y al fin estábamos a punto de llegar y no estaba más feliz de bajarme pues ya estaba algo engarrotada de venir en el auto por más de tres horas casi en la misma posición. Me recargue en la puerta y baje por un momento la ventanilla la cual dejo entrar en ella todo el aire frio que se coló en mis fosas nasales helándome el cuerpo entero.

– ¡Sakura sube tu vidrio!-. Me dijo mi madre y yo voltee a verla y mire como me veía, algo raro había en su mirada.

–Pero…-. Musite y fui interrumpida por mi padre.

–Sakura has lo que te dice tu madre, haya afuera esta haciendo mucho frío y a tu madre no le gusta el frío-. Dijo y volvió su vista al camino.

Mire a mis padres una vez más, siempre queriendo ellos imponerme su voluntad acaso no se daban cuenta que yo ya no era una niña pequeña y que podía valerme por mi misma, era por eso que desde que cumplí los doce intente independizarme de ellos, ah pero no yo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que mamá decía y lo peor de todo es que papá la seguía como borreguito, haciendo de esta guerra dos contra una.

Torcí la boca en un gesto de fastidio e hice una mueca de asco virando nuevamente al exterior mientras subía mi ventanilla, era increíble que aún a mis dieciséis años tuviera que obedecer a mis padres.

Bufé molesta volviendo la vista al camino y abrí mis ojos tanto como pude al ver en una placa enorme un grabado en relieve con letras esculpidas en color café: _"Bienvenidos a Wesley" _pero eso no fue lo que me impresiono y cuya impresión casi me provoca un colapso total, sino que debajo de esa leyenda decía en letras más pequeñas. _"Reformatorio Norte"._

Mi cuerpo casi entro en estado de shock al mirar esa espeluznante palabra, _reformatorio, _era como una prisión para adolecentes y ya casi estaba segura de que nada bueno iba a salir de mí si entraba en este lugar. Mi pecho comenzó a descompensarse mientras avanzábamos un poco más creo que posiblemente hasta estaba hiperventilando por la situación en la que me encontraba ya que mi cuerpo estaba temblando y no era de frío.

El auto comenzó a detenerse de poco a poco y yo me iba aferrando más al asiento hasta querer fusionarme con el, eleve mis piernas colocándolas arriba y me encogí tanto como pude en el asiento para poder esconderme pero era imposible este asiento solo conseguía revotarme hacia el frente.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por completo frente a unas enormes rejas negras pude notar la sombra o más bien el perfil de un extraño individuo que se acercaba al auto y precisamente venía hacia papá. –Asunto-. Dijo ese sujeto con voz gruesa que me provoco un miedo incesable pese a que la voz del sujeto era sutil.

Creo que mis ojos casi se salían de su orbita en cuanto mire a mi madre estirarse hacia el asiento de papá y hablarle a ese extraño personaje que introdujo una de sus manos blancas a saludar a mamá. –Traemos a un paciente, ya hemos hablado con el señor Uchiha-. Dijo ella en un tono que jamás le había conocido, un tono dulce.

–Son los señores Haruno ¿Verdad?-. Dijo el tipo dejando de estrechar aquella mano.

–Si-. Contesto mi padre cabal desde su asiento.

–Pasen, en un momento informare al señor Uchiha que están ustedes aquí junto con el nuevo paciente-. Informo el sujeto y mi padre subió su ventanilla para poner de nuevo el auto en marcha tras haberse abierto las rejas.

_¿Paciente? _Pensé y caí en la razón, yo era el paciente.

Pase un gran trago de saliva que me lastimo la garganta ya ni siquiera sentía frío ni nada que no fuera una conmoción interna en mi pequeño y tramposo cuerpo que estaba tenso. Quería decir algo, interferir, decir que no quería quedarme, gritar que esto estaba mal, que yo no tenía porqué estar aquí, que no quería quedarme, que yo no era ni sería una prisionera de Wesley.

Y es que aunque en la televisión pasaran algunos comerciales de que este reformatorio era la mejor solución para la formación de los adolecentes tenía la vaga sensación que esté lugar sería un gélido infierno.

El auto aparco frente a un enorme edificio de un color grisáceo claro, se veía tétrico y muy hostil. –Sakura, baja-. Anuncio mi padre de forma estricta. Pero yo no quería salir de la comodidad del auto.

–Vamos Sakura no nos hagas perder el tiempo-. Dijo ahora mi madre abriendo mi puerta y sacándome a jalones del asiento trasero.

– ¡No!-. Grite asustada mientras era halada por mi madre. –No quiero quedarme, no por favor-. Pero no importaban cuantas fueran mis suplicas de cualquier forma ya estaba dentro de Wesley solo que estaba en el patio.

–Sakura compórtate-. Murmuro mi madre cerca de mi rostro mientras me tomaba del mentón y lo apretaba fuerte reprendiéndome de esta cruel manera. Mi respiración comenzó a acompasarse pero aun mi mirada representaba ese miedo innato que se forma por alguna extraña razón en tu corazón.

–Ahora mi vida camina-. Dijo Mebuki formando en su rostro una sonrisa tétrica que solo me provoco más miedo.

Entonces, mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirme quizá a la oficina del rector de este reformatorio alcance a escuchar como cerraban la cajuela del auto y vire a mis espaldas, era mi padre Kizashi, él que estaba bajando mis maletas.

Dos grandes maletas muy espaciosas de un metro de alto por cincuenta centímetros de ancho una era negra y la otra roja no obstante con eso mi padre acomodo sobre la maleta roja una gran bolsa cuadrada de cuadritos rosas con blanco y de adorno un pequeño moñito rosado que tenia en el mango de la bolsa, este bolso era hermoso aquí guardaba toda mi clase de cosméticos y chucherías para asearme, pintarme, en pocas palabras para ponerme bella.

–Sakura deberías de ser más considerada con tus cosas-. Dijo mi madre al ver a mi padre contraerse por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo porque parecía que traía piedras en lugar de ropa y cosméticos.

–Hmp-. Hice caso omiso al comentario de mi madre y voltee de nuevo el rostro hacia esas amplias escaleras y mi corazón de nueva cuenta retumbo con cada escalón que iba subiendo, pero ya no estaba haciendo mi berrinche de no querer quedarme, debía demostrarle a mi madre que era fuerte y que ni porque me trajera a este lugar iba a cambiar, porque yo siempre sería Sakura Haruno la que ella formo, la rebelde e inconsciente niña molesta.

De todas formas en algún momento encontraría alguna manera de escapar de este lugar para exiliarme de toda responsabilidad y emanciparme de mis padres irresponsables. Deje de mirar a mi madre y subí junto con ella a su lado las amplias escaleras, escuchaba técnicamente el sonido de cada paso y la fricción que hacia mi rodilla al doblarla para subir el escalón, llevaba la cabeza baja como si hubiese hecho algo malo y estuviera siendo apresada por la justicia, justicia que se denominaba en estos momentos Mebuki Haruno.

Fue entonces que sin previo aviso y mientras mi madre me tenía agarrada de uno de mis brazos levante la cabeza pues habíamos llegado a una gran puerta color café de madera, no soy muy buena para distinguir los tipos de madera que son pero definitivamente creo que olía a pino pues ya podía reconocerlo porque todo el sendero había venido visualizando y oliendo la frescura de los pinos.

El sujeto de la entrada venía "custodiándonos" tomo el picaporte pero le fue arrebatado casi de inmediato pues la perilla se resbalo de sus dedos y la puerta fue bruscamente abierta hacia adentro.

De tras de ella apareció un hombre no tan alto, pero si un poco mas alto que yo, unos cuantos centímetros, con fino y delicado porte, erguido hasta tener la espalda recta en un ángulo de 90°, con el pecho fuera y el abdomen adentro, usaba un pantalón de vestir negro bien planchado pues las líneas de los dobleces en su frente estaban estéticamente bien delineadas, pese a que en su entrepierna un gran bulto deformaba un poco las líneas en el inicio de sus pantalones.

_Grandioso prospecto de hombre. _Pensé de manera lujuriosa.

Sobre su pantalón usaba un fino saco de igual manera bien planchado, traía una camisa blanca con una corbata roja cuyo nudo se amoldaba perfectamente aquella estrecha garganta. Pero no solo me impresiono su físico y escultural cuerpo porque le apretara la ropa por todos lados sino lo que me llamo más la atención fue su preciado rostro, tan fino y de seguro aterciopelado, sus grandes y oscuros ojos me idiotizaron por breves instantes y su cabellera color azabache acomodada en forma rebelde con picos lo hacían lucir con recato y suficiente hombría, tan apropiado para su edad.

Inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior humedeciéndolo pervertidamente al ver a este tipo que estaba parado frente a mí y cuando su mirada, solo su mirada porque ni siquiera agacho el rostro a divisarme, me miro, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo sin previo aviso fue entonces que le mire hacer un gesto de fastidio pues frunció su ceño.

Algo de mí le había molestado. –Sakura compórtate-. Dijo mi madre entre dientes mientras me apretaba el brazo y clavaba sus uñas en mi piel al verme coquetear con alguien importante.

–Coronel-. Esa fuerte y extraña palabra llamo mi atención provocando que se desviara mi mirada hacia nuestro vigila que estaba recto con la mano sobre la frente saludando con mucho respeto al tipo que estaba al frente mío y el cual tan solo desvió la mirada mirando de reojo al otro sujeto.

_A caso ni siquiera podía mover la cabeza o se sentía muy poderoso como para que ni siquiera se viera digno de dirigirse como una persona normal_. Pensé entrecerrando mis ojos.

–Descanse-. Anuncio con voz sutil, gruesa y tremendamente masculina, algo que me hubiese derretido como chocolate en baño maría sino fuera porque su actitud prepotente comenzó a molestarme. El tipo de al lado bajo la mano como robot después de la orden de este sujeto y el niño egocéntrico, digo niño porque no pasaría de mi edad pese al gran físico que tenía, dio un paso al frente sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra a madre o a mí, ni siquiera a mi padre al cual solo lo miro de reojo subir de forma pesada con mis maletas a lo que él se detuvo a medios escalones y volteo a verme frunciendo por segunda vez el ceño mientras miraba mis maletas y a mí.

–Hmp-. Musite desviando la mirada de forma berrinchuda hacia mi frente para continuar mi camino y sus pasos comenzaron a desvanecerse, pero ya no voltee a mirarlo pese a que tenía una enorme curiosidad de conocerlo mejor pues lo único que sabía era que este hombre era de respeto, además de que era un idiota creído, algo que me había gustado pese a que ya comenzaba a odiarlo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTA:** Un reformatorio es un establecimiento correccional donde se intenta rehabilitar y educar a menores de edad que han cometido algún delito (ver inicio) y donde habitan por algún tiempo que se haya dictado.

.

.

.

Hola chicas (os) espero les guste esta nueva historia n_n… que he venido trabajando hace un par de días.

Quisiera saber su opinión y que les pareció para poder continuarla. ¿Reviews?

Bueno me despido de ustedes y no olviden pasar por And I Know. Saludos.

Matta nee.

Muchas gracias por leer "_**Under Sky**_".

-Khsempai-


End file.
